Leo's return to camp
by L120Writer
Summary: Leo mysteriously left camp after the war for a year. Why did he leave and what did he do while he was gone? When he returns how will people react and more importantly, how does he feel about his new life at camp? I do not own Percy jackson or heroes of olympus books. Hello, I have started a different or retelling of this story so look to the last chapter to see my full explanation.
1. Chapter 1

Piper Pov

It had been a year since Leo left Camp and most people had forgotten about the seventh child of prophecy. Her included the six were still a wreak even though his letter said he would be back some day. Leo said he needed a break from camp life and his failure on rescuing calypso. No one knew what happened to the fire boy on that mission.

On thing Piper was shocked to her is how upset Reyna was upon hearing of his absence. When piper confronted her on this she walked away murmuring something on the lines of shared pain. Reyna had sent scouts out on a search party for two weeks before reluctantly shutting down the whole operation.

Camp was in bad shape with the recent affairs. There was monsters attacking the borders every day and with the Heptus cabin still empty handed the defenses were lacking to say the least.

A arrow whipped past her ear cutting of some hair waking her form her daze. This had been the fifth attack in four days and it showed on many of the demigods. Looking to her left she saw Percy slashing at a group of monsters looking tired and run down. Annabeth was behind lines preparing a battle strategy and the more she went on the more flustered she became at her cabin mates. Jason had disappeared some where in the distance, with the occasional lighting bolt striking the lines. Hazel and Frank where on their way to plead the roman to send support.

A club hit her on the back of the head sent her flying in a daze. She landed on her back looking to the sky. Her head was pounding, ears ringing and her eyes were blurry. She still made out a figure swooping from above and suddenly her heart stopped. As her eyes clear she saw the shape of a dragon coming closer at a alarming rate.

The dragon landed 15 feet way. She forced herself to attempt getting up sending a sharp pain through her head. Losing her balance she fell down with a yelp. She watched as a figure wearing a Stinson hat right out of a cowboy movie.

"Leo?" she asked through a straied and very quiet voice. He held out a hand and she grabbed it. She was hoisted up to a face of her lost friend. Ignoring the pain she shot her self at him in a vice grip hug afraid that he would leave again. He forced her to let go.

Two Apollo kid walked up with a stretcher only then did she realized the blood on her shirt. As she was carried out on the stretcher she felt her slip away into black.

Jason pov

He heard a load yelp that was unmistakable and froze. Calling on the lighting he cleared his way. As he made his way he saw something that he almost didn't believe, a metal beast fall only a handful of feet away from Piper. Fear was gone but what replaced it was sadness, joy and a tad bit of anger. He watched as Piper was lifted onto a stretcher and carried away.

Leo. Leo was back.

Annabeth pov

She saw every thing go down. She had picked a point where the entire battlefield was in sight. She saw Leo grab what looked like a shotgun from Festus' storage units. Leo ran past what she assumed to be Jason and in to the fray. He expertly shot a mixture of celestial bronze and flames in to a group of monsters ending in a lot dust. Festus had leaped into action and positioned himself in a excellent strategic position (she felt a little jealous of how well trained that dragon was). Two openings fell from the wings and bullet poured on to the enemy. Leo had made his way through the lines.

The way he fought was different, it wasn't the gun but the attitude. She felt almost afraid. His fighting style was brutal but effective and the enemy was slowly retreating and a feeling of relief washed over her.

As things settled down she saw people had began to notice the western hero and the metal dragon and she knew that he was in for it.

Leo pov

Leo had not realized that he had been gone for a year. He was content with his work a mercenary. It was a good distraction and he had forgotten his pain. His employers (aka the gods) had asked for a price and his answer was that no one knew where he was. he had a faith full partner who had become a true friend. He was currently working on another case.

That all changed when he over heard that Camp-Half blood was been relentlessly attacked he couldn't help but go back. He felt bad for leaving but he had every reason to. After all he was alone. Alone.

As he arrived on Festus back he saw the condition of the camp. People where fighting but had no spirit left. Buildings where going unrepaired and camp was now the dumpsite of dust and steel. The air was metallic like a soda that went stale before you were born.

He soon jumped into action picking up his shotgun. He had built his wepon to shoot fire that he have to power him self and it shot condensed celestial bronze. The mechanism inside would scrape piece by piece little bronze balls. That would be loaded in the chamber. It was an excellent weapon that was forged in his fathers forge.

Nervous. The only way to explain how he felt as the battle ended knowing that he would soon be asked questions that he would dodge or try to avoid. But there was six people in particular that he was not ready for.

He hopped on Festus and sored away for a moment he thought he was free, until he saw the romans.

When people started asking questions he found on way out of it.

"Not until I know piper is okay" Leo said with a new found force. He was genuinely worried for piper. Her blood still on his now stained shirt his pace quickened. As he made his way to Piper he walked into the room seeing some familiar faces. All with some different emotions.

Please leave suggestions down below in the review box. I know I make errors in writing but I will fix those if I see any. If you came to see reyna she will be coming next chapter so don't worry. Also i am going to be making some flash backs to the year leo was gone so be ready. Kia kaha 


	2. Chapter 2

Leo Pov

The six, Nico and Reyna stood there staring blankly at him. He watched the shocked faces turn slowly to a mixture of anger and sadness. The hurt in their eyes was what Leo dreaded the most. He could see that leaving only made other people's lives harder.

Hazel stood and walked over to Leo with tears in her eyes.

"I…" Leo started but was interrupted to a swift slap to the face that sent his hat to the ground. As he looked back up she tackled him with a hug and repeating the same words.

"I'm sorry" Hazel said referring to the already small and dark red hand prints on his face. She quickly let go and sat down in her seat around the table with piper still laying on unconscious. Sometimes woman just didn't make sense.

Next to move was Jason who moved swiftly and crushed Leo in a bear hug. Leo put on his grin and gave him an equally forceful hug. Life as a mercenary caused a lot of chases and an all bodywork out. Especially when you have to deal with people (mostly monsters) that the gods were annoyed with.

"Dude what did you do to get so strong" Jason said. Leo heard this and knew that there was an alternative motive to this question. Jason was smart and charismatic but to blunt to extort information using that type of question.

"Running and things like that" Leo replied. It was not a lie but was a wide enough description of what he did to keep them guessing. Jason looked a little disappointed but still glad to see Leo after so long. Frank gave a respective nod and a smile but didn't say any thing. Percy stood their staring for a few seconds.

"Why bro?" Percy asked looking mystified. Leo noticed that he had tears in his eyes. Leo felt that this was the chance to just say it.

"Well I felt… _bnzzzzzzz"_ Leo started; until he was interrupted by his phone he took a quick glance at it. Fear ran down his spine when he saw that the name was Jane. Jane was a girl he met at a human bar. She was getting heckled a lot by the local guys. The bar was only ten miles away from camp and was on a side road.

" _Guys, that stopped being funny a long time ago." Jane said looking at guys who were surrounding her in a circle. Leo's interest peaked and he slowly made his way to the group. He heard some low mumbling and the a yell._

 _"STOP!" Jane screamed. This time Leo sprinted over to the guy who looked like he was in charge. Usually once a leader is taken out, the group is left unorganized and run off. Leo slid a pole cue out of its holder and swung the bottom in to the leaders face using two hands. The cue made connection and shattered the jaw. Five minuts later the rest of the guys cleared out. He walked over to the girl who had run away into the corner trying to avoid getting hurt. he gave his number to the girl and told her if she ever needed help to just call. She looked iffy but took it anyway._

"I know this is shitty timing but I got to go" Leo said as he turned to the door handle.

"Hell no you aren't running off" Piper said which startled everyone. She had laced charmspeak into her words. Everyone but Leo stood still he just turned around and said something that hurt her to the core.

"Sorry a _friend_ is in trouble and I am hurt that you would still think I am running again." Leo said with a face presenting force and was walking away. He stopped and looked back. "Sorry Piper I just am a little stressed. I didn't mean to say that."

"I will back you up," said Reyna picking up her javelin, breaking the long awkward silence. Leo made no protest because he knew he had to be there and quick. He walked back to the field where Festus still lay. Some of the kids from his cabin where examining the creature. A smile crept on his face; he knew that feeling of seeing a great machine all to well.

You need to tell anyone where you are going?" Leo said. Although they were in a hurry he knew that a missing praetor would be a bad idea.

"No I have alerted my staff already that I would be departing this after noon." Reyna said. "I was going to get some things from a mortal hospital".

"Wow. I am surprised you able to go out on your own. I thought you would have at least two guards on you at all times out in the mortal world." Leo said. Sending your leader by her self was a risky thing to do. "Festus, Reyna will be coming along with us".

Festus gave a mixture of sounds as Leo got on to his back. He held his hand out for Reyna. She took it and with surprising ease slid onto Festus' back.

Reyna

She was impressed by the way Leo has always kept his friends in the dark about the real reason he left. Reyna has known heartbreak and being alone. When she saw Leo before she left she saw right through him. It wasn't some girl that made Leo so depressed. It was that he was completely alone during his healing process, no one botherd to help him when he needed it. She wished that she had seen him before it was late she saw that he was already to far into it. Maybe she can make it up to him now.

"Reyna?" Leo said. She must have got lost in thought; she could see the worry in his face. "How you holding up?"

"Fine sorry I just was thinking about some things" Reyna replied. She saw that trade mark grin slide onto his face.

"I know I am hot and I know it's hard, but you need to be aware when riding Festus," He said with a laugh. She like his laugh, it brought a smile to her face. She took the chance to look down. She saw the calm forests and long riding rivers. When a gust of wind blew past them she panicked and reached for Leo.

She was surprised to feel how strong he had become. Leo wasn't buff but he had developed what she knew as a great build for any warrior. Strong yet flexible allowing a wide variety of movement. It puzzled her why Leo would make his body like that unless he would need to fight. But Leo was never fighter and was horrible with a sword. What did he do?

"Get ready we are going to be arriving in 10 seconds" Leo said as the started plummeting toward the ground at an alarming rate.

Here is a new chapter I will be revising it in the near future before I upload a new one. I may add some things so don't be afraid if it looks different than you last saw it. Please leave a review if you have some suggestions on what I could possibly do with the story. thank you. Kia kaha


	3. Chapter 3

Leo's return to camp chap 3

Leo Pov

Fetus began his 90-degree decent. He felt Reyna squeeze as tight as she could around his waist and she could squeeze hard! He watched as the ground became larger at an alarming rate and then stops suddenly. Festus made a much slower decent until we reached the ground. They had arrived in the parking lot in a premade creator in the cement. Leo hopped off and lent a hand to Reyna but she jumped down.

"What in the hell were you thinking!?" Reyna shouted. Leo could tell that she was not happy from the unexpected drop.

"Yea sorry, I forgot you haven't rode on Festus before. He likes to try out new ways to 'land'." Leo said putting on his trademark smirk. "The girl told me that she was in the bar and two guys gave her trouble, when three of the workers kicked them out".

"Then why are we here? It sounds like she has it under control" Reyna asked with a puzzling look. Reyna look pretty cute the why he face scrunched up when she couldn't figure something out.

"Well there were more than two when I was here and they probably won't stop now" Leo said. Reyna looked like she understood and Leo waved for her to follow him. A couple complimented him on his nice looking 'F-150'.

"How do we get in if we don't have a license and we aren't old enough?" Reyna questioned. Leo approached the door and turned around.

"Let's just say people tend to like when they don't get their ass handed to them. They will let things go under the radar for their own local superhero" Leo said. He walked through the doors, he waved to the owner and the owner waved back. He walked over to the booth with the girl sitting there.

"Hello Jane" Leo said sitting down opposite from the girl and Reyna followed his example.

Reyna Pov

"Hey" Jane said. The girl had nice flowing hair but she looked closed off and afraid.

"Are you okay?" Leo said. The girl looked to me with worried eyes. She seemed a little shy or shaken?

"Who is she?" Jane asked with a shaky voice. It never occurred to Reyna that she might not like visitors, after being so shaken up

"She is a friend but…" Leo started before Reyna came in.

"I can leave if you would like" Reyna said but Jane held up her hand.

"I'm sure if you're a friend of Blaze then you are okay." Jane said. Reyna recoiled at the alias but recovered before she scared off the girl. It was weird nickname, for Leo hating his power of fire. Although it would be perfect for staying undercover and off the radar. That raised one more question, what was his last name?

"This might sound crazy but I saw a monster. It was…" Jane said but trailed off. She looked down hair covering her face. She looked over to Leo and saw that trademark grin and she knew that had moved on. Then she realized she needed to move on too.

Leo Pov

He felt for Jane seeing his first monster raised a lot of self-doubt. He was afraid of going crazy and losing your identity.

"Don't worry you are not the only one who have seen those things" Leo said putting a hand on the table in front of her. She looked up tears in her eyes and Leo's heart leaped. He couldn't handle her looking so broken; he remembered her looking like just the average teenager. She wasn't confident or like a party girl by any means but she looked like she was happy.

"No one thought they were monsters though. The saw two jerks but what I don't understand is why the monsters left. They could have killed all of us and… you probably think that I am crazy. I am sorry" Jane said. Leo wanted to make her happy but he didn't know where to start. Happy.

"Here come with me," he said. They all exited the booth and he took Jane's hand and led her outside. He pointed to his dragon with an open hand. "His name is Festus or happy. He is my dragon he is friendly despite his appearance."

Jane stood their looking like she had seen it all. "He is all metal though, does he have armor?"

Leo smiled, "No he is a mechanical dragon," Leo said. She came up and gave an open hand. Festus put his head so that she could rub his head. Leo was a little more than impressed not only was she confident enough to approach a dragon but Festus actually allowed it.

"I see Festus likes you that is unusual to say the least. You are one of the few that he warms up to immediately." Leo said. She turned around and gave him a smile. Not a big one but one nonetheless. "Now it is time for you to have faith in my word. You are a half-blood or a half god and half human".

I mean I never knew my parents but it would make sense if what you say is true. I know your not one to lie but how would you know?" Jane said.

"Well I am one and we have a camp for people like us and the fact that you could see that those people were monsters means that you are one of us," Leo said with a understanding smile.

"Well I have nothing here so if it would be okay could I maybe come with you to this camp" Jane said. Just then Leo saw a something move across the road.

Hey guys I was thinking and I am starting to like this OC character and I want to hear your input. Pleas leave a review about which way you want this thing to go because I could stick with reyna or start on an OC story. If OC wins i will definitely start a new story with a Leyna pairing. Thanks for reading! Kia Kaha


	4. Chapter 4

Leo Pov

"What is that?" Jane said with a Shrek. Leo looked and saw a hellhound bonding over to where they stood. When a loud shot rand out and a celestial bronze bullet pierced the hellhounds head. Leo relaxed, as he knew that deadly precision why to well. All of a sudden a guy who was the same age as Leo jumped down from a tree. He wore a black trench coat with black gloves. While his blonde hair and pristine white teeth made the dark out fit look friendly. The boys name was john, which contrasted his eccentric outfit.

"Leo you look know it's not a good idea to have some many of us in one area" John said with a grin.

"John shut up and follow us to the camp. I will explain everything when we get there." Leo said. He knew that there were a more hellhounds on the way. John nodded his head as he was probably going to get to his motorcycle. Leo turned around and looked at the two girls. They were both looking at each other to see if they knew this person that just showed up.

"Alright ladies, we are going to need to hurry out of here. So if you would like to jump on my mechanical dragon we will be on our way. Please put all electronics on airplane mode," Leo said with his trademark grin. He hopped on and held his hand out for Jane knowing that Reyna would get on herself.

"Okay are you sure about this," Jane said voice shaky. Leo nodded his head as Festus began to rise. Down below he heard the sound of a motorcycle below. The outside looked normal enough beside a couple of changes but the engine was what made him giddy. He did some serous work and the engine could break 200 easily. His motorcycle had a built in holster for his friend's gun collection. He carried a golck handgun and sniper rife on him at all times. Then he had ammo and other Guns on the out side built in to the frame .He made sure to keep a close eye on his friend. John was one of the only people in his life that he actually could talk to and they would listen.

"Hey John tell me if any thing comes up okay?" Leo said into a radio that he had added to Festus.

"Yeah you got it bro," John said back. Leo watch as a couple of hellhounds closed in up the rode. Leo looked back and saw that the girls saw this happening too.

"Alight girls you going to have to trust me" Leo said hoping that they wouldn't stop him. He hooked his hands around Festus's neck. He grabbed a sniper rifle that John had gotten him for his birthday. He looked down the scope and moved the cross hairs up (or down since he was upside down) to the body of a hellhound. He pulled the trigger and hit his mark. The recoil shot him back and forth casing difficult aim. He shot over and over (missing quite a lot but he took them out eventually).

"Hey Reyna pull me back up!" Leo said. He felt a strong arm grab his foot he spun around. He saw a Reyna looking pissed and shocked while Jane looked worried and stunned. She reminded him of a sister that well… he never had.

Reyna

She was sitting on the back of a mechanical dragon in the sky with a guy on motorcycle getting chased from below. Well she couldn't say she was surprised, she had been in weirder situations than this. She looked up front to see… not Leo.

"Jane where is Leo!" Reyna shouted but was barely heard over the wind. She looked behind her and saw Jane struggling to look around keep her balance on the mechanical dragon. Reyna looked closer at the sight in front of her. She saw two pairs of legs locked together. She inched forward slowly when she heard a gunshot and the legs begin to rick back and fourth. She watched as hellhounds fell one at a time. To say that Leo was a skilled shot was an understatement. Here he was hanging upside down hundreds of years away swinging back and fourth shooting a sniper rifle and hit his mark. She would never admit it but she was almost jealous of how skilled of a fighter he is.

"Hey Reyna pull me back up" Leo said. She tugged and was able to pull the demigod back up. He started to wobble and sway. "The blood rushed to my head.

In the distance they saw the camp and John began to slow as Leo sped ahead. As he crossed the field he shouted the words giving entrance to the camp. John pushed through with his motorcycle and rides into the center of camp. Lets just say he caused a commotion.

Hey guys thanks for reading and I have decided to stick to Reyna. Also updates will be all over the place for a little while because of reasons. Thanks for all of the support. I will try to get another chapter out soon and it will have a little more to it than this chapter and a lot more interaction with Leo, John, Reyna and the other six. Thanks Kia kaha


	5. Chapter 5

Leo Pov

"LEO! Nice shot dude!" John said running over to Leo and that gave each other a big clap on the back. Leo truly thought as John a friend, they were close since they met and they began the mercenary group.

"I mean, what can I say, I am the Leo Valdez" Leo said in response. John started laughing harder than he should have. Out of the corner of his eye he saw six figures move towards him. He looks over and sees some priceless faces.

Reyna Pov

Seeing Leo and Jake… no John getting along like that made her smile. She looked at the new girl and she was taking in surroundings.

"Hey Leo who is that?" Jason asked, the other six were standing behind him. Jason was looking at John while every one else was looking at the girl. Go figure. She could see something about John was bothering him.

"Hey guys this is John, one of my close friends" Leo said, with a big smile on his face. John was a weird looking guy he had a black outfit that was almost like a black robe. His blonde hair was a huge contrast along with his bright eyes and palish skin. On his back was a weird mechanical holster for what she was guessing was a sniper rifle. Jane on the other hand was a normal teenager with not much else different.

"Hello" John said with a wave. She realized that they should probably warn Chiron of the threat around the camp. But as people began to circle around the group she realized that it wouldn't be so easy.

She looked over to the group and one face peaked her interest. Jason was standing there looking at John and then it hit her. Jason was jealous. She had to keep her self from laughing because she knew that this was unusual for the demigod. He had no reason to be jealous until now. He was a gifted fighter, son of Zeus, had a pretty girlfriend, but now he had one reason to be. Leo had other friends.

John Pov

"Hello" John said looking at the people in front of him. They looked nice but one guy in front was giving him the stink eye. He then saw another dude dressed in blue, he looked much nicer and like someone he could trust. Leo walked over after he gave Festus a run down and pointed to each person and told John their names.

"So Leo, this is the camp you told me about. Looks a little out of shape if you ask me" John said. The buildings where scratched everywhere, arrows were embedded in the wood, and defenses were broken.

"That's because they didn't have me," Leo said giving one of his cheeky grins.

"I could see that but are you sure you haven't got rusty" John said.

He, Leo, and two other campers decided they where going to the camp director or something like that. He remembered the girls name was Piper and the guy was named Jason. Piper seemed out of it like she was on heavy medication and she possibly could have. It seemed like they were at war only a while ago so she could have gotten injured. Leo started to give a run down of the camps lay out and how it worked but John spaced out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six leo's return

John pov

John walked over to Leo who had just finished his tour and pulled him aside. He liked camp and didn't want to ruin his fun but they still had some work to do. "Hey Leo I know your having fun and all but we still have a few jobs that we have are ready signed up for. I have delayed those jobs for a while but I need you to help finish the last few jobs before we can take a vacation."

"All right I will notify the campers but I will have to ether tell them that I a mercenary or come up with a excuse." Leo said in a reply. Leo looks like he was not looking forward to confronting his friends but he knew he had to at some point. Leo blinked from the sun setting, causing bright light to shoot directly into his face.

"Whelp see you tomorrow" John said walking away.

"Hey you can sleep in the bunker and we will probably have to get some work done " Leo said walking towards the forest.

Reyna Pov

Reyna felt uneasy in this camp full of people she didn't know. She woke up early in the morning and stepped out of her tent to see the one and only Leo packing things on his dragon. The fog that had developed during the night blocked her view of what he was packing. Curiosity got the best of her she hid be hind a scrap of metal that had been lodged in the ground from previous battles. She heard a second pair of footsteps near the location of the dragon.

"Hey Leo, sorry I took so long I wanted to clean my rife and give it a once over of it before we left. You told people about us leaving right." John said. "What a mercenary needs his weapons to be clean and working, you would know more than I do."

Reyna froze. Mercenary, that's what Leo was doing while he was away. Seemed very unlike Leo, but explained why his muscle build was so perfect and why he seemed stronger.

"Well I told Chiron about us leaving he said he would handle the whole thing" Leo said.

"Coward" John said with a playful tone. Then she heard a quick movement and something behind her snap.

"Hello, beautiful, care to explain what your doing listening in." John said. She turned around to see Leo's friend now crouched in front of her with Leo standing behind his friend. He had a grin on that was genuine and made her feel embarrassed.

"Yea sorry but I was just a little curious to what your doing up so early." She replied trying to hide her blush. She still doesn't know how they founder her she is almost never caught and if she has it was by a huntress or a monster.

"Well mi reina, I think that you may have heard what I do for a living so I would appreciate if you didn't share your findings with the others." Leo said. She looked at him with a fake glare; she didn't like to be called queen. She had a feeling Leo saw through her glare. She grins as an idea came to her.

"How about I come with you and I wont tell them" She said. Leo's grin faltered and he looked puzzled. John stood by and looked to his friend.

"It is up to you man", John said. Leo looked towards her and gave her a questioning glance.

"I mean I'm not in the safest job most of the things we do involve enclosed areas with high concentration of monsters or tailing people undercover. Both which could get real bad fast if we are not carful." Leo said catching his breath.

She gave him a look that said who the hell do you think you are talking to. "Well all right I suggest you get a nice dress because we are going to the ball." Leo said walking towards Festus.

Hey guys I am back and wondering if you guys would prefer longer chapters because I feel that they are a little short. I am excited to post more of the mercenary work. Thanks for reading. Kia kaha


	7. Chapter 7

Leo Pov

Leo sat on Festus' back in a nice dress shirt with black pants. Reyna sat behind him in a Purple dress. Shocking. John was below on his motorcycle following too the sight. As he sat he looked in to the mist in front of him, his mind started to wonder from weather, to camp, to jack, to back street allies.

 _Leo stood on the side of a pizza place eating the last piece looking down to his clipping of a newspaper. On it read about the sighting of an unusual boy. Something like this just screamed "demigod look at me". He continued on walking until he arrived at the sight of the unexplained event. Seeing that it was an open yet mostly deserted plaza on the old part of a town in Indiana. He then spun around looking at all escape routes. First was the sewer that lay beneath him, next was the back street ally that was north of here, lastly the fire escape that lead up to a high building._

 _The sewer's entrance still had a thick layer of "guess that mystery liquid on it", therefore meaning that this boy could have never left without braking that beautiful layer of slime. Next was the ally way that looked promising path. Lastly the fire escape had rusted bolts that would only move after some TLHC (Tender love and heptus care). Seeing the ally way as his only option he followed it down taking in his surroundings as he went. He almost missed it, but there was a geradge door. He took out a lock pick and set to work. After he was done he slowly opened up the door and slipped under making sure to catch the door on the other side. He lowered the door to the ground turning around lit his hand on fire. Not worried if someone were to see him, either they were a demigod and he would know it. Or if they were normal they would see a kid holding up a lantern or a lighter._

 _In the room stood an amazing looking motorcycle. He could immediately tell that some one loved this machine (probably more than they should). He heard something move behind him swinging around he caught a hand holding a crowbar exposing a boy with blonde hair. He had a worried expression on his face. Letting go of the boy hand, Leo jumped away._

 _"Hi, I come in peace" Leo said. The boys face lightened a little. Getting a better look at him he saw that he was around his age, average height, and had tattered cloath's_

 _"Why are you here?" They guy asked still on guard. He looked around looking for a plan incase things went south._

 _"Looking for a kid who is a little out of place" Leo said. He lit a tiny flame on his hand and had it dance around on his hand. It was a peaceful show of his powers, Leo was hopeful he would understand._

 _"I might be out of place but why should I trust you?" The boy asked. It was understand able and probably a smart choice._

 _"I am a nice guy who broke in here and can light my hands on fire. What's not to trust." Leo replied with a grin. The boy let out an almost laugh. Leo was relived because it meant he was relaxed and calm enough to laugh and not to run._

 _"Okay, what is your name?" He asked. Leo looked aback, he was supprised and a little uneasy at how easy the boy accepted his answer._

 _"It is Leo, and yours?", Leo questioned back._

 _"It's John" John said._

 _"Can I call you something more exciting or cool?" Leo asked._

 _"What is wrong with John?" John questioned back. John looked at him with_

 _"Nothing is wrong with the name Jake. By the way Jack, where did you learn how to do this with a motorcycle" Leo said and smiled as he looked for the light switch._

A swift smack to the head brought him out of his thoughts. Looking back he saw a not so happy woman.

"Why the hell are you smiling so much?" Reyna asked 'so Politely'. She looked like she was angry because she had red covering her cheeks.

"What is wrong with smiling?" He asked in a genuine tone. She shook her head like she was disappointed.

"Nothing" Reyna replied. Leo sat there wondering how he got into this trip. Looking at his watch and seeing that they were almost there.

He sat there for a awhile and started laughing. She looked at him with a face that said _what's so funny_ with a side of _say the wrong thing and I will deck you._ With a huge grin he reapeted what she said. "Nothing"

Hello, it has been awhile since I last updated but I am back. I will start making longer chapters starting next time. I felt that i should get something on here. I have looked over the comments and if you have any recommendations or there is something I missed just let me know. Kia Kaha


	8. Chapter 8

P.O.V Piper

Piper left the cabin a little earlier than usual. She had become accustom to doing this around the second battle at camp. Having done this for a while she didn't even need coffee, not that see could have any. The camp ran was scarce on resources and the pavilion didn't make any. Making some rough mornings for a lot of campers.

Piper looked to where Festus was supposed to be. She spotted that there was only black sludge and a pair of Festus sized footprints. Not waiting for a second she spun around and ran towards the Zeus cabin. Busting open the door she saw a Jason already dress and ready moving towards the door.

"What?" Jason said, seeing the obvious distressed expression on her face. As she spat sounds out Jason put a hands on her shoulder. She felt a calm wash over her and realizing she needed to use words.

"Leo, left again" Piper spat. Jason went with her to the place where Festus sat the previous night. He saw the footprints and the slime but as he scanned something bright caught his eye. He also saw a grimy yellow object on the ground. He bent down and reached for it. Piper snatched it in a panic and fearing it might be like the last note started to read the big sticky note. "Sorry dudes I am going to retrieve some toys and taking care of some more business. Reyna said she was going to baby sit me so I didn't leave or do any thing stupid. I notified Chiron he would tell all the campers at breakfast. –Leo bad boy supreme"

"That idiot. Why is he like this?" She asked obviously frustrated. She finally had Leo back only for him to leave her again.

Jason P.O.V

Jason stood there feeling awkward not knowing what to say to Piper. He thought he understood Leo. But Leo was keeping secrets and was distant; Leo never did any of those things.

"Well I guess we should go to breakfast. Chiron should say something" Jason said putting a smile on his face. Piper gave back a smile and walked to the Aphrodite cabin to get her campers ready for breakfast.

Percy P.O.V

Percy walked in to the pavilion to see a low class chaos going on at the table designated to the 7 (only when Leo, hazel and frank were there) and the Heptus table. Percy expected the return of Leo to cause a little bit of craziness, but he also got the sense that something went ary. He walked over but before he sat down Chiron spoke. He went through the usual routine but something else caught Percy's attention.

"As some of you may know Leo Valdez one of the seven returned yesterday. He has informed me that he is going on a trip. This trip is meant to take care of some business and retrieve some artillery. I have received word that predator Reyna Ramirez has accompanied him as a precaution." Chiron said, mean while there were murmurs from the Aphrodite table. "Continue eating and listen for instructions from your cabin leaders"

After Chiron was done talking the tables quieted down. Percy sat there wondering why Leo left so soon. From the way Chiron said that Reyna went with him it didn't seem like Leo was planning for backup. Leo obviously left for a reason but still seemed off. Annabeth looked over at Percy with a smile but it said _please help_ and _here we go again._

Reyna P.O.V

"So why are we going to a ball again?" Reyna asked impatiently as she tugged on her purple dress after another unpleasant landing by Festus. Leo made it sound like we where heading straight into the lions den. John got off his motorcycle and joined them. Leo then fastened his famous tool belt to his waist making him look ridiculous. They were walking toward a massive house. It had beautiful columns and wonderful Roman arches. Had a fountain on a landing leading up to the door.

"Mi riena, no te gusta bailar? (My queen, you don't like to dance)" Leo asked. Reyna starred at him with sharp daggers and he gave a playful shrug and fake hurt puppy eyes.

"We need to get something. We left it in here for safekeeping. " John said. Reyna didn't get why they wouldn't just tell them what they were getting. We were approaching the top of the stairs toward an open set of doors. Leo leaned in close to her face and whispered something. Reyna felt her face get a little warmer and red barley visible red spread across her checks.

"When we get up here just go along with it. Inside there is artillery that I built for emergency situations," Leo said. "A little background that might come in handy, this place is rentable for parties and events. Tonight WE are calibrating a steel company called Waton 24th anniversary."

Leo then extended his arm and Reyna took it. She had to trust Leo that all this was for a reason or she would pound his face in. John followed behind them with a grin on his face.

"So, how did you meet? Leo has told me about the six people who he left behind and you not one of them. Leo obviously did not reject you coming with him to go get Jane." John asked. From the smile on his face and the glances toward Leo, told her that the question was really targeted at Leo.

"He blew up my camp" Reyna replied straight-faced. John's face lit up like a firework. He obviously was going to give Leo shit for that.

"Dude, Leo, You…" John started before he got a hit to the back of the head. She looked forward to see why. There was a man dressed in a suit that she could only describe as butlerish.

"Hello sir, are you here for the party?" the man asked, not looking up from his book. He was completely absorbed in reading a book called Big Red Tequila. He had a calm face and looked very laid back for such a proper event.  
"Yes is there a Blaze on the list?" Leo asked. He then took his hand and tapped twice on the edge of the table. The man looked up from his book and looked at Leo.

"Ah I see you have a lady friend with you today" he remarked noticing Reyna standing next to him. "Are you finally going to actually participate in one of these events?"

Leo shook his head with a smile. From what she could see this man had some connection to Leo and knew that he didn't come here just to dance. Reyna was beginning to see Leo's reasoning of why he would pick this place as a hide out. The building had beautiful Roman architecture unlike his Greek roots and was a reminder of the incident at New Rome. It also was a blaringly rich establishment something that a guy like Leo did not grow up with or could afford. It was close to camp making most people over look it.

"Querida, please follow me" Leo spoke looking her in the eyes. She stopped for a second and the softly hit him. He just wriggled his eyebrows and gave her a suggestive look. She looked left to see a stage and on the other side a kitchen and restroom.

"Hey I am going to get it ready to go. Can you make one of your famous distractions for me." John said leaving toward a big celestial bronze door opposite of the . It looked like it was an industrial elevator.

"Why do we need to distract these people, wouldn't the mist just show them something else?" Reyna asked confused. She saw nothing wrong with just taking it out.

"Well, the only problem with that is the was an attempt on the CEO's life not to long ago. Meaning that many people here are on alert for any funny business. The mist will most like show the sentry as a weapon." Leo said. "There are 14 armed guards that would be not so friendly"

Over the speaker she heard an older gentlemen speak. He looked to be of some importance, most like the CEO.

"Hello everybody, I would like to welcome you the 24th anniversary. In tradition it would be my son dancing to open the party. My son could not make it but he would like his friend to dance in his place." Waton said. He scanned the floor with his thick glasses scanning the area.

"Sweet looks like we don't even have to create a distraction" Leo whispered. That was until Waton stopped on Leo.

"There he is with his dancing partner." Waton said referring to Reyna. She felt her heart plummet.

"Reyna do I have the honor of this dance" Leo said with a cheese smile.

John P.O.V

John was riding the elevator up with the crate on a flat cart. He was still thinking of Leo some how being able to score a girl after blowing her camp. He couldn't wait to give him some real hell. Leo had done some really stupid things in the past; Leo had seen John do some stupid thing too. They liked to rag on each other in jest and so far Leo had some more stuff on him in their game. Now he had a trump card.

"Hello John" Said a voice from behind him. He physically jumped whipping out his handgun from his leg holster. When her turn around he saw 6 faces, some laughing. Karma takes names.

"What the hell" John said to the 6 people as he holstered his gun back to his leg. It was just his luck; he didn't own a phone for this very reason.

"Where is Leo and what are you guys doing?" Annabeth asked who was the voice he heard before.

"He is making a distraction at the ball so I can get heavy military grade machinery out of here" John said flatly as the door opened. He saw some very confused faces. John then remembered that Leo hadn't told the 6 of them about this excursion. The iris message followed him as he walked toward the exit away from the stage. The 6 could make out Leo and Reyna on the dance floor. They were dancing an improvised salsa dance. They spun and glided across the floor with surprising easy and grace. John looked back and gave Leo a mischievous smile and a shaking of his head. _How does he do it?_

P.O.V Reyna

She had to admit Leo was a competent dancer. His steps were smooth and the salsa that they were dancing to seemed natural. She spun around only to face Leo once more. She was able to follow his movement quite easily, as he did simple steps with a little flair.

"How are we doing?" Reyna asked. She was facing the stage so the exit was behind her. She wanted to know if John was even back from where ever he had gone.

"Pretty good, we should dance more often" Leo replied with smile. Reyna shook her head disapprovingly. She could clearly see that even though a year had passed, Leo still was a goof and an airhead. She sped up taking the lead so she could get a better look at the exit. Leo sped up to match her taking it as a challenge, giving her a grin that said _challenge accepted_. He then took his steps more freely and at a faster rhythm. Reyna matched his pace with a slight bit of difficulty.  
"Oh my God" a woman yelled. Apparently a child had seen John as he was moving the artillery. He probably asked his mother what that man was doing. Armed bodyguards swiftly spotted the location of the commotion. John was about 25 feet from the exit.

"Lets go, now" Leo said taking her hand as her pulled her forward. She realized that John was in some serious trouble. Up ahead she saw a mirage looking thing with that had six familiar faces. A bullet whizzed past them and hit the mirage making it dissipate in to nothingness. John ducked behind the piece of machinery for cover. Reyna heard a couple more bullets wiz by her and Leo stopped for only a moment but soon picked up his pace. Leo reached in to his belt pulling out a weird flat piece of metal with a stand.

He dropped it and it grew into a wall of steel effectively covering them enough to get John and them to the exit.

"John get out and push it" Leo said. They arrived to where John was and both her and Leo started to help him push it. As the made it out the doors they stopped on the landing. Reyna stopped and closed the doors shut. John took a large stone that read _Welcome to a real party_ and pushed it in front of the doors Leo let out a loud whistle. Festus the dragon bounded over.  
"Shit Leo what happened!" John said. Reyna whipped her head around to see a horrific sight. Leo was bent over leaning over against Festus who at the moment was making sad squeaks. They sounded like a metallic whimper as the dragon bent his tail around to support him if he where to fall. Leo had a unknown wound and blood was seeping in his grey dress shirt. The blood was spreading at an alarming rate and he faltered. Before he fell he caught him self and stood straight.

"John get on your motorcycle and drive fast back to camp. Don't wait on us you need to get out of here in case police cars follow. Reyna get on Festus and we will be leaving." Leo said with a slight cough and rasp. He walked up Festus' tail and slummed up against his neck. He started tapping against his dragon's neck in weird out of sync rhythms. The tapping suddenly stopped as his body went completely limp and Reyna's heart sank.

 **Hey guys, here is another chapter. I was wondering if you guys would be open to me making another story at the same time I make this one. The reason is that to make quality action scenes and heart felt moments I need to take my time. Although I don't want to just not update at all while I am coming up with these moments. It would probably be another Leo and Reyna story just not as hardcore. I will not be giving up on this story. If you guys think that that is a good idea or a bad one let me know. Thanks for reading and for all the support. Kia Kaha.**

 **P.S. You guys said you wanted longer chapters and I would like to know if this is a good length.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Reyna P.O.V

She ran and jumped on Festus. Her heart was beating fast as she climbed the metallic beast. It was

"Go!" She yelled at the dragon as she held on to Leo. The Dragon did not wait as he shot straight in the air with a new gentleness. Reyna then proceeded to take off his shirt to get a better look at what had happened. Clearing her eyes of tears she pulled of his blood stained shirt. She saw the wound immediately it was a bullet wound on his shoulder. Taking the shirt she held it over the wound on both sides making sure to apply hard pressure on his shoulder. She held it there for a quite some time as the dusk turned to dark. She looked down to see a patch of illuminated ground below her. Festus released a quick creek before plummeting down wards. She held on, making sure Leo did not fall off. They landed in the spot that they had left from that morning. She saw a group of demigods appear around her. John must have beaten them to camp and alerted them that they would need a clear area and a medic team ready. A blond boy stepped forward and by the way he was dressed she could tell he was a medic.  
"My name is Will are you hurt?" He asked. She shook her head no and looked down to the

"Leo has a bullet wound to his shoulder. I have been applying pressure to the wound" Reyna said. Will waved over 4 campers, two with a stretcher in their hands. Two of them lowered Leo on to the stretcher and carried him toward the medical tent. Reyna watched as he was carried away.

"Hey come on lets go get you cleaned up" a girl who was a part of the Apollo cabin told her.

Leo P.O.V

Leo felt him self wake up. He tried to open his eyes but the light in the room was too much. After sometime he was able to open his eyes a little surprised by his surroundings. Leo saw a white tarp and a couple of other beds. A few had campers on them mostly unconscious with varying problems. Beside him was a table with his belt on it. Looking down he was changed into typical patiants wear but with out a shirt.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes asked. He went to speak but his throat was dry and raspy.

"Fine, could I get some water?" He asked she nodded and left for a few seconds. She came back with a glass of water and lifted to it his to his mouth. He took a sip and thanked her.

"Now you should stay in bed for at least 2 days and then take it easy for about a while." She told him with a smile. She put the glass down on the table as she started to walk away. "Your shoulder was hit by a bullet that went through and through. It did not hit bone but you should still stay in bed. If you need me just holler."

Leo smiled as she walked away. He then reached over with his good arm get his belt before something stopped him.

"Don't you dare move" a girl said behind him. Turning around he saw Piper walking down the tent. She didn't have to use charmspeak to get him to stop. "You are going to sit into that bed and heal up"

"Piper I am fine and I wasn't planning on leaving" Leo said. It was a sort of half lie if you count him leaving camp again.  
"You are not fine. You took a bullet to the shoulder and lost a lot of blood" Piper said a bit softer. She came up to the bed to get a better look at the wound. "Oh, Leo what happened to you?"

"You just said so yourself didn't you? I got shot." Leo replied. Piper just shook her head and starred at his torso.

"Leo you have so many scars" Piper said. With that he realized his mistake. With a year of mercenary work you get injured. He froze for a few seconds thinking of his words carefully.

"Piper I will tell you when I am ready." Leo decided looking her straight in the eyes. She nodded and looked away for a while.

"I hate to leave but there is a cabin leader meeting and I have to go. Take it easy and don't even think of escaping." Piper said.

"ME? No, I always follow the rules" Leo said with his grin trying to take her thoughts off of his serious tone. The sides of her mouth tweaked up. She left the tent and Leo watched as some one else came in after her.  
"Hey buddy, how is the shoulder?" John asked looking genuinely concerned. Leo looked at him with a smile and John's concern lifted.

"When has a bullet ever stopped me?" Leo asked. He had only been shot 2 times before. Not many of the monsters carry handguns making it quite a rare occurrence. He had been lucky to only have one bone breaking Injure on his travels. "Now do you have my clothes?"

John knew that Leo would want to get out and had his clothes already with him. So John handed the clothes over and Leo put them on being carful because of his injured shoulder.  
"Hey nurse, thank you but I will be going now. I appreciate your help and advice," Leo yelled to the nurse who was reading a book out side the tent. Leo then walked to the exit fully dressed with his tool belt around his waist. The nurse tried to stop him but he said that he was fine and in the hands of a medical scholar. She looked at Jack and debated if he looked like some one with a medical background. She shrugged and let them go. Leo could not help but laugh as they walked away. "Hey could you tell Piper that I will be at the Lake? I don't want her to flip her shit"

"Uh, sure" John said as he headed off to the big house. Leo saw Jane start to follow john up as he walked. _How does he do it?_

Leo walked toward the lake the canoe lake and let out a whistle. Festus came swooping over the trees near the lake attracting the attention of a few people beside and swimmers in the lake. Festus made a soft landing aware of all the people around. He landed a little ways away from the water.

"Hey buddy have you been good while I was out?" Leo asked. Festus made a few clicks and squeaks in response. Leo held his hand out and caressed the dragon's metal head. He led the dragon closer to the water, causing quite a few demigods to run away. Looking at the bloodstains on the neck, head and a few other places. Realizing they might be running away because he now looked like a monster from hell. Soon it was just he and Festus on the beach. The water was beautiful and the weather was perfect like always. Pulling out a sponge he went down and dipped it into the cool water.

"Look at you. No one wanted to clean you up?" Leo said as he started to wash him down with his trusty stain remover.

"You are up early" He heard a familiar voice say to him. Turning around he saw Reyna wearing her typical predator get up only with out armor. "You want help?"

"From you? Mi Riena you are always welcome." Leo said causing her to roll her eyes. He pulled out a second sponge and handed it to her. They felt a little uneasy knowing that they were washing Leo's blood off of the dragon.

"Thanks for helping me back there I know it probably wasn't the most enjoyable thing you could have been doing" Leo said. They were almost finished washing off the blood.

"Leo, I wanted to be there to help, but at the same time you need to take care of your self. I know that that is probably the first time you have been seriously hurt and probably not the last. Please for my sake, be safe I don't want to lose you." Reyna finished leaving very confused Leo. He could not figure out why she was talking like that.

"Well I should probably be going I have to sign off on some…" She said. She walked away leaving him to his thoughts. Pulling out a watch from his tool belt he checked the time. HE knew he was hungry but still didn't know if he was supposed to go to the pavilion or if he was supposed to make food at bunker nine. He decided to visit the pavilion and just act like he was just any other camper, maybe even sit at the table of the 7. He walked away from a sleeping Festus and headed to the Pavilion. It smelled like numerous assortments of food and different meals. Walking in he quickly got his food and decided that he would sit at the table for seven. He decided he wanted a taco soup dish that his mom had made him. He looked up a couple of time to get a feel for his surroundings. He saw people giving him a couple of "covert" glances (some familiar and most not). Some were obviously looking at hi face meaning that they knew him or of him, while some were looking at his arm still in a sling. He watched as more people filed in till six familiar faces came in.  
"What are you doing here aren't you supposed to be resting?" Percy said, as he was the first to notice Leo sitting down at the table. Leo sat back putting on a grin.

"This place has much better food and the chairs are better on the back" Leo said back in reply. Piper looked over to him and she had this scary look on her face.

"I thought I told you to stay in that bed" Piper said with a calmer voice than Leo expected. Piper sounded like a disappointed mother and Leo gave her an apologetic face.

"A man can't just sit around and not to mention Festus was still covered in my blood. I can't just leave him like that can I?" Leo questioned. He realized that motioning his blood stopped the

"Shitty excuse man" Percy said in a serious tone. After Percy said this the group went silent waiting for some one to speak up.

"Leo where were you for the past year" Jason spoke up startling the others.

Leo could tell that they all wanted to ask him what he had been doing the night before. He remembered his brief conversation with piper earlier today. He thought he might as well just tell them. It would save him the head ach of having answer their questions all the time. The only reason he hasn't told them was to prevent confusion and further questioning and seeing how things were going he could obviously see that this was not very effective.

"I have been working as a proud business owner of my very own mercenary group. I started it after I met John and we have been doing pretty good." Leo said looking at the demigod's faces to see how they were going to react. Piper, Hazel and Frank seemed shocked, Percy and Annabeth seemed like they had guessed something along those lines and Jason seemed a little off.  
"So you kill people for money" Hazel said looking in shock. Leo calmly shook his head and looked at her.

"No I kill monster or gain information for the gods. I also don't kill anything that didn't attack or do something deserving death. John and I are the nicest mercenaries that you will ever meet." Leo said with an encouraging smile. Although his line of work was gritty and rough Leo made sure that his moral compass and personality stayed the same. His mother loved his lighthearted personality and he wanted to keep it that way. Hazel pause to review what Leo had sayed. In the end she lightened up and she smiled back at him.

"So that's why you were so _useful_ when you showed up for battle." Annabeth observed. She must had seen him at the battle he had been quite proficient at helping them.

"Leo!" John yelled. "Get your ass out here. NOW!"

Hey guys I just wanted to thank all of you who review and that I do read them. I am trying to make the chapters at lead 2000 words in length. I feel that I am ready to create more action and maybe more romance. I don't know. I have an idea on where to take it but until then thank you all. Kia Kaha.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Reyna P.O.V

Reyna stepped out of her tent and saw campers of all sorts heading toward the pavilion. She decided that she would pass on such a nosy place, not to mention the large number of people. Giving a speech in front of her subordinates or a battlefield was different. There she (Or some one else) had control of what was happening and there was a common focus. The pavilion was not to busy as most of the campers were at the lake for some class. Only 50 kids were at the pavilion but still to many for her taste.

Reyna remembered she had packed a few things for the trip. She went back into her tent. Not even five minutes past before she heard shouting not to far from the pavilion.

Leo P.O.V

Leo sprinted towards the exit and he saw what had made John yell. The artillery was now malfunctioning and was spewing fire around it.

"What happened?" Leo asked. John looked to his side noticing the others pile in behind him.

"There were some Hephaestus kids checking out the artillery. One of them fell and hit it and it started to spark. Luckily, that made them back off before it started spitting fire." John said. Leo's eyes widened only for a millisecond but returned to normal. The gas tank probably got shot during the escape the day before. That could have leaked and the impact from on of the kids hitting it could have sparked a fire. It wouldn't be a problem because tank that was on fire was most likely pretty empty but there was a second tank full of gas. If it got to the second it could explode sending shrapnel everywhere.

"You guys should stand get back. I don't think any thing will happen just in case," Leo said hoping that they would just listen to him.

"You are going to be safe, right?" Percy asked. He could tell that Percy was honestly worried for him.

"I will be fine" Leo said walking off before they could question him. They walked off seeing that they had nothing else to do they left. Leo ran to the piece of machinery looking at what had happened. He saw the fire had almost hit the secondary gas line. Knowing that it was a gas fire he poked a hole in the water line and opened the radiator at the same time. This caused the fire to shoot out a white-hot flame. He put his hands on the bottom of the machine quickly lifting so the flame would in a direction of least damage. After 2 minutes the fire dwindled down to nothing and a crowd gathered. Leo's body still hyped up on adrenalin. There were murmurs in the crowd ranging from questions on what had happened all the way to accusations about the fire boy. Leo checked the group for any injured but found nothing.

"Leo, are you okay?" Reyna asked. Leo turned around to see her walking up from the direction of the cabins and tents. Leo walked up and gave her grin and looked back to see the crowd was looking between the piece of burnt machinery and Leo.

"I am doing fine mi reina" Leo said with a wild grin. He could tell that most of the crowd was thinking that he started the fire but didn't want to cause a scene. Leo flatly didn't care what they thought and walked on past them to Festus.

"Hey buddy, could you bring this back to the bunker? I need to fix it back up." Leo said. The dragon let out a flurry of different sounds all ranging in pitches. The dragon flew up into the air and took the machinery like it was a paperweight. It then flew off towards the woods were the bunker was located. Leo stood and thought a while of how proud he was to have a dragon so awesome.

Reyna P.O.V

She watched Leo walking off toward the dragon. The crowd had no shifted focus to the Hephaestus kids now getting berated by Nyressa. The other 6 had started to disperse the crowd and head for a meeting.

"Hey Leo where is Festus going?" She asked as she walked up to him. He looked like he was going to reply but his eyes shot open like he had presents to open.

"Mi Riena I have not shown you Bunker 9 yet. Come on follow me." Leo said. She followed him interested in what "bunker 9" was. She could only imagine a dusty old room that Leo built if zombies showed up. She was surprised as she watched Leo lite his hands on fire and press them against two giant metal doors. Leo led her though the Bunker and she could say that she was officially amazed by the place. Everywhere she looked there was a project or item that begged to be explained.

"So what do you think?" Leo asked. She took one big look around and stared back at him.

"It is amazing" Reyna replied. She honestly liked the place, which was odd. She could tell it had Leo written all over it.

"I am working on fixing this artillery. You can stay here if you would like." Leo said. She decided to stay at the bunker because she had nothing else to do. They started talking about the day before and how jam-packed the life of a demigod was. He also showed her how the basic mechanics work and ran her down through what he was doing. She was surprised that she began to actually follow what he was saying. Leo gave her a crazy look when she brought up the dance and she couldn't help but smile a little too.

"So were did you learn to dance like that?" She asked. Reyna never really thought of Leo as a dancer and could not begging to think where he would learn.

"My mother taught me. When I was real little she would teach me to dance at the mechanic's. She would work later nights and when she took breaks she would teach me how to dance" Leo said with a nostalgic smile. She realized that there was a bitt of sadness in his eyes. She felt guilty that she brought it up but was glad she knew.

"She seems like a good woman." She said. Leo looked up and nodded. He looked back to his work. A few moments passed by when she heard Leo let out a little hiss of pain. He had cut his hand on a sharp piece of celestial scrap in side the the coolant line. She heard him curse in Spanish and put his hand to his side since his other was in a sling. She ripped off a bit of cloth from a project on of the tables and went over to Leo. She took his hand and covered the cut. Reyna made sure to wipe the blood away from the wound. She looked up to see Leo looking down at her with a warm smile. She realized that they were very close but made no move to go away. Leo's smile became one of more nervousness and Reyna would have laugh if she were not sharing that feeling. They both started to move in, unconsciously as their lips touched. They both stayed there for some time before the started to move closer. She could feel the natural heat giving of from his powers. It was a gentle heat that was comforting. Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps and they backed away enough just enough to make it look as if she was still helping him.

"What are you guys doing?" Came Piper's voice. Leo had not closed the door because he wanted to let some fresh air back into the bunker. The air was stuff and stagnant from a year of no use.  
"Reyna was helping me cover up a cut I got. I couldn't really get it with only one hand." Leo said pretty smoothly. Piper moved closer to look at the cut sure enough there was bloody piece of cloth between them. She smiled and gave a wink to Leo, which he completely missed.  
"Well I wanted you two to know that there is a meeting in about 20 minutes and Reyna needs to be there but you can come too." Piper said as she quickly left.

"So we had a thing" Leo asked obviously referring to what had happened before Piper came in.  
" We did" She responded feeling how awkward it was.

"Would you be opposed to acting upon that thing ever again?" Leo asked. She could tell what he was really asking, behind that confusing sentence.

"I would not be opposed if it were in private." She replied. She could not let people get a hold of this relationship, as she is the predator of New Rome. Leo gave her a smile.

"We should head to that meeting." Leo said. Leo started to walk to the door and stopped by the light panel. She followed him to the entrance and he shut off the power. They walked slowly back through the woods. They were mostly silent both reflecting on their predicament. Reyna's stomach broke the silence with a slight grumble and Leo looked at her confused.

"Did you eat lunch?" Leo asked. She just shook her head in response.

"Why not?" Leo asked.

"Don't really like the feel of that many people in one place. It is so… unorganized." Reyna said. Leo nodded his head and looked back towards the big house.

"Here, I can get food and bring it back up to the big house" Leo said. She appreciated the offer and know he would go anyways.

"Sure, I will just take an apple or something" Reyna said in response.

"You don't eat anything exciting do you?" Leo said in response. He walked away towards the cafeteria to go get food.

She arrived at the big house not to much later. Out side stood Hazel, Frank, Piper, Annabeth, and Jason. Percy was most likely running late. She saw that Frank and hazel were talking about some horse show and Annabeth, Jason, and Piper were all talking about something she couldn't make out. Piper walked over to her after excusing her self from the conversation.

"Hey where is Leo?" She asked. Piper was not one to talk fluff. She was more direct and that was something that her and Reyna had in common.

"He stopped to get some food." Reyna responded. Piper nodded her head and she started to ask how things were going in New Rome. Reyna informed her that it had more or less returned to normal.

"So you went to bunker 9" Piper said. Reyna could tell that she was working something.

"Yea, Leo was showing me some basics of mechanics and what had went wrong with the artillery" Reyna explained to her.

"Is that all that happened?' Piper asked with a questioning look. Reyna was about to answer before the sound of loud laughing. Leo, Percy, and John popped over the hill. They were all laughing and smiling. Leo looked a little embarrassed but like he was taking it to his stride. She could Jason in the corner of her eye looking off balance.

"Hey guys" John and Leo said at the same time. They stopped and have each other a look that said latter. She would have to ask him what that was about.

"Leo I will see you latter man." John said as he walked over to the motorcycle that was standing next to the house.

"Yea, see you man" Leo said nonchalantly. John drove off to the south as the doors to the big house opened. Leo passed her the apple as they headed in. The meeting was a long explanation of what had happened to the camp. They went on a run down of each battle and that they could not explain were they were coming from. Chiron explained that he had planned a tournament that would help raise the dexterity and skills of campers but also relive some stress for the demigods. Percy of course thought that it was a marvelous idea and Reyna said that her troops have been itching for some type of action. After a few other things were discussed before they left.

As they left Percy and Leo were talking about the tournament that was starting tomorrow. The tournament had two sections team and 1v1. Teams were where a group fought against another and 1v1 is self-explanatory. She was a little weary on weather this would cause a quarrel among the Romans and Greeks but she put that aside. She herself was excited for some good old sparring. She had missed partaking in it because of how busy she had become. Maybe she could start again now that her duties are slowing down.

"SHIT!"

Hey guys I am sorry about the wait I was very busy for the past week or so not to mention I caught something really bad but I am back and I still alive. I have not written a kiss scene before so I don't know how well I did. I wanted to thank every one who reads, reviews, favorites and follows. (I do read every comment). I am glad to see that some of you like the way Leo has turned out. Next chapter I will be moving that plot while also having some fun while writing about the tournament in the next chapters. Thank you for reading Kia Kaha.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, I know this story has been laying dormant for some time and I feel bad. I am not done or quitting. I am re-reading over my chapters and they feel bland. I have decided that I am going to create a new story that I hope that you will enjoy it. It will feature Leo and maybe John. I probably have lost a lot of you because I took a long brake. I will continue to write and I will not abandon you guys but i want to write a story with a better focus. If you want to leave a review or a PM feel free to do so. Kia Kaha.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello. I have the start of a new story ready. It is a same style and bad ass Leo in my last story but i am changing up the plot a lot. This first chapter is a summery of such that will sit up the rest of my story. I am back and I have the feeling of writing spirit once again. This being said I have a busy but more importunely unpredictable schedule for my posting. I would like to thank you guys who gave me support on my last story that is unfortantly not going to be carried out. I hope that you will read this up coming chapter. Thanks- Kia Kaha


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys going to be doing a new story. I know I haven't been on as much and yeah it might happen again but I still like to hear feedback and see some of your guys' writing. I am not gone just stuck in a writer's block. Kia Kaha.


End file.
